Promise of a Lifetime
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Songfic. Gaara is writing a letter to Naruto about how he makes him feel. He's having difficulty putting it into words, y'know. XD song- "Promise of a Lifetime" by Kutless. Fantastic song! I highly recommend it!


Okay! woohoo! Okay, os I thought that maybe writing something pathetically sappy would help me with my other fic, oddly enough, IT DID! So the next chapter for that will be up soon! woohoo! Anywayz, I also suggest for all those Beyond Birthday fans out there, you should read my story **Dying Wishes**.

Here's the hard part. **_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ANIME, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG!_** (hence the whole FANfiction thing, yeah...)

* * *

"_**Gaara, I promise, never to leave you. No matter what. Because if I left you, I would be leaving my reason for living. I'll always be here… For you. I swear it."**_

Hate, hate, hate, so many times, so many days, it's all a blur. It's all the same. Day in and day out, it's like my life in on permanent repeat. They all look at me the same. To them, I'm horrid. I just don't know why their eyes fill with such fear when they look at me. I may not be 'normal' by their standards… But do I have to be? Why am I always measuring myself by other people's standards? Sometimes I wonder… Does it truly matter? Yet, here I am, wishing for their approval.

_I have fallen to my knees_

_As I sing a lullaby of pain_

_I'm feeling broken in my melody_

_As I sing to help the tears go away_

Sun, sun, sun, but, when I'm down as far as I can go, just when the sun is setting, you smile at me. Your bright blue eyes light up everything, even if others can't see the hidden beauty. It's you that keeps me from dying. It's so amazing, you're so amazing. I just don't understand… Why you look at me with such love and devotion, I'm just in total awe when you're around. I don't feel as empty, as hollow.

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

Know, know, know, I don't have to tell you my problems, you just know. I don't have to ask for your help, you just give it. Sometimes, I wonder, when I'm going to wake up. When you're with me, life is just a dream. I am curious, when reality will rear it's ugly head into my life. Of course, every time I have doubts… There you are.

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind _

_The promise of a lifetime_

Younger, younger, younger, back when we were younger, back when we first met… I was different. So different. You changed me, everything about me, and made me better. You fixed all the things that were wrong with me that nobody else bothered with. Why is it, that you cared? You helped me become a good person, a person others can respect.

_Will you help me fall apart_

_Pick me up, take me in your arms_

_Find my way back from the storm_

_And you show me how to grow_

_Through the change_

Years, years, years, back then I didn't think I could do it, I didn't think I could change, become somebody you love. I did it though, I did it for you. For myself. I will never understand why… But as long as you stay with me I don't care about the why or the how, just that you are there.

_I still remember the pledge you made to me_

Family, family, family, my family never excepted me, and you did it without a second thought. It's so surreal. Even without them, it's okay, because you're there. You don't have any family anyway, so why can't I just be with you? Let's just be each other's families._I am holding on to the hope I have insideWith you I will stay through every dayPutting my understanding aside_

Together, together, together. That word… I used to not understand it at all, but with you, there are so many things that make sense to me now. Happy, smile, trust. Everything, I have it all. I have you. That's all I need.

_And I am comfortedTo know you're always thereTo hear my every prayer insideI'm clinging to the promise of a lifetimeI hear the words you sayTo never walk away from me and leave behindThe promise of a lifetime_

Always, always, always, you and I. I'll always be here and you always with me. I just can't explain it. The feeling I get when with you. That emotion… I can't think of how to say it, maybe there isn't a word to describe it. Perhaps this feeling of adoration and devotion shouldn't be described. Perhaps, it's just better than words. Monumental. _I know you're always thereTo hear my every prayer insideI'm clinging to the promise of a lifetimeLooking back at meI know that you can see my heartis holding to the promise of a lifetime_

Love, love, love….

"_**Naruto, I love you."

* * *

**_Painfully cheasy, I know. XD please review! -Lunar


End file.
